


Leave for Me

by DiamondSketcher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is still an android, Crack Treated Seriously, Endgame Hank/Connor, F/M, I write this at midnight, Jealous Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, No Beta, One Sided Attraction, the oc is a main character but she’s a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSketcher/pseuds/DiamondSketcher
Summary: Hank has the rank of lieutenant and he’s about to get married to his fiancée, CarlaNo problem, right?It’s no problem until Connor transfers to the central station and Carla seems to have taken a liking to himHank’s in for the long rideLoosely based on the Japanese commercial series “Long Long Man”
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Original Female Character(s), One Sided Connor/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Leave for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Look
> 
> I wrote this dumb idea at midnight and finished it at 2 in the morning
> 
> I also haven’t written a fic in a long time
> 
> There’s bound to be grammar mistakes
> 
> Anyways, here’s some things you need to know:
> 
> Hank looks like his canon self
> 
> Cole does not exist in this AU
> 
> I recommend you go watch the long long man commercials, they are very hilarious!

If Hank knew his day was going to be like this, he would’ve just stayed home.

His day had been going perfectly fine. He woke up, got changed, made breakfast for him and his fiancée, Carla, fed Sumo, and drove to work. He didn’t have to be on field today and was working on paperwork. 

Everything was normal.

That’s when the new guy walked in.

When Hank looked up, he saw someone he didn’t recognize walking to Fowler’s office. It was only when his right side faced Hank that he realized that the stranger had an LED.

An android, actually wanting to be a cop. 

Hank and Carla didn’t have any opinions on the revolution. Their attitude was “I’ll leave you alone if you leave me alone”. So they went on with their lives, ignoring the androids around them.

But now there was one. And Hank didn’t know what to think of it. 

So Hank dismissed it and continued his work. He didn’t make it to lieutenant by slacking off. Picking up where he left off, he continued to write his report for a recent homicide he had worked hard to solve. 

Suddenly Hank’s vision was blocked by a pair of hands. “Guess who?”

He smiled playfully. “Hm, I’m not sure. I’ll have to investigate this.”

Gently prying the hands off his face, he turned and faced his giggling fiancée, her blonde curls bouncing slightly. 

He stood up and asked, “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?”

Carla usually never visited him at work. She was always busy communicating with her clients as she was a fashion designer. Both of them worked long hours and cherished the free time they had together. 

In response, Carla picked up a paper bag that she had placed on his desk. “You forgot your lunch at home, silly bear.” He hadn’t noticed, too focused on arriving at work on time.

He stood up and kissed her. “Thank you my love.”

“Why don’t you spend your lunchtime with me? We’ll head to that sweet little cafe down the road.” he suggested, heart shining with love for her. 

His love looked ecstatic at the idea. She nodded in agreement and turned to leave. At that moment, Fowler exited his office with the android at his side.

“Attention!”, he yelled. “This is Connor, he is our new detective. He has transferred from precinct 05. We are honored to have him here, so show him some respect!”

He then turned to Gavin Reed, one of the biggest assholes in the office. “Reed, he will be your new partner. Play nice, or I'll have your badge!”

With that, he turned and went back to his office, leaving Connor standing outside still. The door closed with a click and that seemed to jostle him out of his trance. Hank watched as he approached Gavin. 

Sticking a hand out, the android greeted him. “Hello, I am Connor, your new partner like the captain stated. It will be a pleasure to work with you, Detective.”

To Hank’s utter surprise, Reed shook his hand and muttered, “That desk near mine is empty. That will be yours.”

Realizing that he was getting distracted again, he turned around, only to find Carla seemingly staring at Connor. Hesitantly, Hank shook her. “Carla?”

She shook herself out of the odd trance she was in and looked at Hank. “Well, I’ve got to go. Lova ya’!”

She kissed him on the cheek and sped walked to the receptionist desk to check out. 

That was...weird. First the transfer. Then Carla’s unusual behavior. 

Hopefully that’ll be the last thing to surprise Hank for a while.

* * *

It was not the last thing to surprise Hank, unsurprisingly. 

Carla began to visit him at work more often. She’d say things like “Oh, I just wanted to visit my honey bear” or “I don’t get to see you enough!”. They eventually became simple excuses like “Because I wanted to”.

At home, she continued to act normal. However, she began to pull away more often. She started to be the first to sleep when it used to be Hank.

As these visits continued on, Hank knew something was up. He was a detective for crying out loud! He called out people on their lives for a living. So he put his skills to use.

The length of her visits corresponded with the time Connor was at his desk. Hank took notice of how when Carla was around him, she wasn’t focusing on Hank himself. When she kissed him, her eyes strayed over to the android’s form. When she passed Connor, she tried to garner his attention by chit-chatting with him. 

Connor himself was confusing. Hank observed that he gazed their way often. When Carla kissed him, the android stared. When Carla hugged him, his hands often twitched. Hank concluded with sadness that Connor was interested in Carla and vice versa.

The worst thing was, he was actually a sweet person. 

Hank often found himself talking with Connor. The android was genuinely interested in his life. He would ask his questions with sincere curiosity. 

For example, he was asked “Do you have a dog” with thinly veiled excitement. 

Withholding a chuckle, Hank confirmed, “Yeah, I’ve got a big boy named Sumo. He’s a St. Bernard.” 

Glee seemed to ooze out of Connor as he grinned. “That’s adorable!”

With moments like these, he found it hard to hate him. After all, it isn’t his fault that his fiancée was emotionally cheating on him. 

With that thought, Hank’s self esteem began to lower. What was he lacking? Did he not give her love? Did he not kiss her enough? Spend enough time with her? Why was she tossing away their love quickly? 

Hank thought of what his family would say. Technically, she hadn’t done anything that would warrant a break up. He couldn't just confront her about a worry of his. With this in mind, he decided to continue with his plans of marrying her.

* * *

The day of the wedding came. They had decided to have the wedding at one of the nearby lakes. The view was beautiful, with the glistening body of water behind them and the woods surrounding the assembly. They stood in a clearing by the lakeside.

Hank was at the makeshift altar with the priest, watching his soon-to-be bride walking down the aisle. His heart was heavy, knowing that she would never truly belong to him. He knew that her heart would be yearning for another man. His eyes drifted towards his parents, who were stifling their tears. 

When Carla arrived at the altar, the priest began the ritual. 

It was a while before the priest announced the infamous phrase. “If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

At that moment, faint rumbling could be heard. All the heads, including the couple, turned to see a sleek limousine pulling up. When it stopped, the door opened and a figure dressed in a nice suit and tie stepped out.

Hank heard Carla gasp as Connor advanced towards them. Muttering could be heard in the crowd. Fowler, Hank’s best man, shamelessly stared at his subordinate in shock. Hank himself didn’t make a sound. His heart broke into two and he braced himself for what was coming next. He knew Carla wasn’t going to stay with him.

Right before the altar, Connor stopped. “Have the objections been asked?” He inquired, brown eyes looking between them.

“J-just right now,” The priest stuttered. The poor man appeared as if he was going to faint on the spot. Out of the corner of his eye, Hank could see his parents’ jaw dropped, stunned. 

“Hm, then I object!” Connor declared. Gaps scouts be heard from the guests. 

Connor took a deep breath and released it. “Ever since I first saw you, I knew I wanted you. Your kind eyes and demeanor drew me in. At first, I hesitated because you already belonged to someone. Then I realized: they didn’t care about you. You deserve someone who will fully give their heart and soul to you.”

Carla stepped away from Hank. “Hank,” she began, looking apologetic. “I am so sorry, but I love him more. I hope that in time, you’ll be able to move on and find someone you love.”

With her finally confessing to falling out of love with him, Hank casted his eyes downward in resignation. He could feel his parents’ disappointed flares into him. They expected him to get married and have children. 

Carla turned to Connor with enthusiasm. “I am ready!” she insisted. “It’s been hard for me, but I am excited to explore this new relationship with you.”

There was a beat of silence. Then,

“I’m not talking to you.”

Carla choked on her words, too shocked to form a complete sentence. The invitees shared the same sentiment.

Turning to face Hank, Connor stepped onto the altar and extended his hand. “Will you be willing to start anew with me?” 

Hank glanced around. His parents had blank stares, his could-have-been in laws were glaring at their daughter, Fowler was silent, and everyone else was waiting with anticipation.

“Wait a minute!”

The two men looked at Carla after her outburst. Her face was red from fury and her nose was scrunched up.

“He’s supposed to be mine! I thought we had a connection. I thought you loved me!”

“I never even looked at you” Connor answered dismissively. 

All the times Hank caught Connor looking at Carla flashed through his eye. He realized that every time Connor supposedly glanced at her, she was with him. He then accepted that he had been eyeing him, not Carla. 

After thinking it over, Hank simply said “Alright.”

“What?” Connor asked.

With a deep breath and reaffirmation that he was not backing out, he repeated, “Alright, I’ll go with you.” 

He and Connor leaned in and kissed.

With a scream of frustration, Carla threw down her veil and stomped away. Her parents quickly stood up and followed her. With this, the crowd roared with mixed responses.

From behind him, Fowler quietly muttered, “Really Hank?”

Hank shrugged and looked forward to starting a new relationship with Connor, his new love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hank: I love Carla
> 
> Carla: I love Hank
> 
> *enter Connor*
> 
> Carla: Suddenly I Love Connor
> 
> Connor: no thanks bitch I want the handsome bear


End file.
